


Puddin' Tame

by uglykirikuu (orphan_account)



Category: I Am The Night (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Fauna Hodel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Jay Singletary
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: 布丁先生和吃布丁的小女孩❤
Relationships: Fauna Hodel/Jay Singletary





	1. Arnold Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切结束以后，Fauna Hodel开始想念Jay Singletary。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※重要：是女攻男受。※
> 
> 看完原剧之后就写了2k，忙完了之后捡起来补了一点，已经忘记了自己要写什么了。大量的来自原剧的台词和描写，以及不少的改写，使得一切按照我想要的来发展……  
> 我完全清楚Fauna Hodel是真实存在的，但本文中只是使用了剧中的角色和设定。我也非常清楚Fauna喜欢黑人，本文中不过是一切都在为我对Jay Singletary的喜爱服务，包括Fauna。I AM SO SORRY.

Fauna Hodel回到妈妈家后的几周之内，曾试图对她施暴的她祖父——同时也是她父亲——George Hodel逃亡去了菲律宾；Jay Singletary因为报导George Hodel和黑色大丽花案以及之外的好几起残酷谋杀案而得到了主编Peter的重用，但由于Jay清楚他杀了人，他不能再留在这，Jay留给了Fauna一个地址便离开了洛杉矶。

起初，Fauna很妥善地接受了这一切的发生。一切已经结束了，无论发生什么也不再关乎于她，她只是踏入了一汪来自过往的沼泽，接着又得以脱身，重新找到自己的方向，重新踏上属于自己的道路。

可随着时间过去，Fauna不得不承认：她有些想念Jay。

尽管Jay利用了她，尽管Jay是个混蛋，Jay欺骗了她，Jay明明知道她是Tamar和George乱伦后被迫生下的孩子，依旧残忍地将一无所知的她带去了夏威夷寻找Tamar……她也还是很想念Jay Singletary。

她还记得当她被Sepp（她就是无法忘记这个杀手的名字，她无法忘记这段故事里任何一个人的名字）压在地上，以为自己要就此死去的时候，Jay突然冲出来把Sepp揪走，游刃有余地和那个熟练的杀手周旋，并最终杀死了他。她站在一边，吓坏了。然后Jay像个停了电的机器，或者说是抽光了棉絮的破布娃娃一样倒在地上，金棕色的头发乱糟糟的，陈旧的黑色正装沾满灰尘，好像他也在刚刚那场战斗中死去了，Fauna才彻底反应过来他们得为Sepp收尸。她过去刚想要叫醒那个突然出现且表现得不太像个普通记者的记者，Jay又突然挣扎着爬了起来，问她：“你还好吗？”

而她当时甚至不记得Jay的名字了。她当时只记得之前他们在餐馆吃派，她问过他：“你的名字是什么？”

“布丁先生（Puddin' Tame）。”Jay嘴里还嚼着一块派，幼稚地笑了下，“再问我一次，我还会给你同样的答案（Ask me again, I'll tell you the same）。”

可她当然没法对着这个高大、充满肌肉、胡子白了一半的中年白人叫出布丁先生这种名字，即使他是个Omega。她对着晕乎乎的Jay怒吼着，浑身炸开稚嫩的Alpha信息素，说服Jay一起去抛尸。

接下来就是那些照看、谎言、欺骗、陪伴、夏威夷。

说起来他们真正相处的时间并不长。Jay作为那个需要她这未成年少女为自己打开新闻报导之路的成年人却没怎么好好照顾她，更多时候是Fauna在照顾这个酗酒且患有战后创伤的可怜中年人。Fauna甚至当着Jay的面狠狠地对他说过“我恨你”，但最后，Fauna还是很喜欢、很想念Jay。

Jay确实是个混蛋，但并不坏。Fauna在和他短暂相处的时间里窥得到了他过去生活的一角：一个退役老兵，杀了无数人，战争结束后回到了国内，做过大报记者，因为说真话（讽刺的，Jay正是报导了关于她祖父的丑闻而从高处被击落），成了一个在底层摸爬滚打依旧希望着能写出大文章、好故事的狗仔。正因如此，他总是有点疯疯癫癫的，人走在路上，魂好像飘得很远，有时表现出叫人害怕的暴力倾向，说到要报导新闻的时候又表现出让人倾心的火焰般的狂热。他像一杯Arnold Palmer，半苦半甜，正是Fauna喜欢的口味。最重要的是，他为了救她，杀了人。

然后Fauna又想起Jay曾经和她说过的话。关于杀人的话。

“他们从不告诉你杀人的感觉有多好……像是坐在太阳神的战车上。我最不希望发生的事，就是我乐在其中。”在夏威夷，Fauna向Jay发火他欺骗了自己时，作为回应，Jay苦闷地开口道。Fauna知道他在指什么，他想说，邪恶就在我们身边，他想说他杀了很多人，欺骗并不算什么，最重要的是看到真相。她听到了前几夜Jay梦中的尖叫，Jay在梦里见到他亲手送给死神的人。“在朝鲜，我学会的是正义战胜不了邪恶。你甚至无法在那地方区分生与死。我曾经和一个死人聊了十分钟，然后才发现，他妈的，他的身体已经僵硬了……”Jay看起来似乎灵魂又飘走了，一路飘到了朝鲜上空，俯视所有在战争中死去的人们，接着他眨眨眼，深吸一口气，又回到美国梦当中，“Fauna，我是想说，大部分人，正常人，他们不知道……他们可能要到一生的最后才反应过来，邪恶和死亡一直围绕在我们身边。你提早发现了真相，Fauna，我们和他们之间只隔着薄薄一层纸。”

可年轻的Alpha依旧愤怒，她用一句有些诡辩的话刺向Jay想要说的东西：“如果你没有杀死Sepp，我就会死。”然后转身离开。

……总而言之，最后，可能是女性气质当中的温柔和母性在作祟，也可能是Alpha被Omega吸引，16岁的Fauna Hodel喜欢上了这个在探寻生母之谜（寻找自我认同）的路上碰见的“布丁先生”。Jay Singletary离开之后，她克制不住地开始想念Jay身上酒精、香烟和甜品混杂在一起的味道，也想念Jay为她点的那杯Arnold Palmer，想念Jay在她面前每一个破碎且脆弱的瞬间。

她又想起他们最后一次见面。Fauna竭尽全力击退了George，将George的伪善和愚蠢彻底揭露，随后步伐坚定地离开了地下室，却看见了本应在警察手里的Jay。Jay半身是血，举着一把枪四处指，看起来糟糕透顶，还神经兮兮的。马上，Jay也看见了她，他大步走过来，关切地开口询问年轻的Alpha：“你还好吗？”

Fauna想说自己没事，但Jay拥抱了她一下就丢下一句“你留在这”，往地下室走。

Fauna不可能放任他去找George。Jay当时看起来整个人被压垮了，杀死George是唯一还吊着他的那根线，他必须杀死George Hodel。但Jay已经杀死Sepp，杀死很多朝鲜士兵了，他不需要去再杀死一个George，他不应该为了赎罪（为了拯救Fauna，为了补偿直接或间接死于George手下的无数个女人，为了……为了被George击落的他自己）或者是为了终止这一切而把自己赔进去。

所以Fauna在几步之后快速跟上去，走进地下室。Fauna看到Jay在发狂，乱打乱撞，将多年压抑的怒火宣泄在George Hodel那些变态的画作上，整个人如同一头愤怒的公牛。她立即跑上去抱住他，两手强硬地捧住Jay的脸，要Jay看着自己。

“嘿，嘿，Jay……这些不是你的错，你没有必要去做这些，Jay……”她语气温柔地安慰道。

在她的轻抚之下，Jay逐渐回过神来，这次他像是一块布丁一样软和下来，稍微用力些就会被人捏碎，冰蓝色的眼睛在泪水的浸润下显得像是一双婴儿的无辜双眼。Fauna转而牵住他的手，轻轻地对他说：“Jay，我们走吧。”将他带离了George的居所。

那时候Fauna是真的以为Jay会继续留在洛杉矶，以为Jay还会和她继续做朋友，给她继续讲那些朝鲜的故事。他们走上街头，黑人正在暴乱，Fauna觉得Jay可以深挖这其中的故事，写出拿奖的报导，可接下来Jay对她说，他要离开了。

“是吗？”Fauna说。

“我不想再给你讲故事了，Fauna。”Jay像是看穿了她的心意，又好像只是在对他自己，或者说是他计划着的那个未来说话，语气里全是烦躁和迷茫，“我想要你赶紧离开这地方，越远越好。”接着他又重复了一遍，“我不想再讲故事了。”

Fauna看向Jay，而Jay正看向前方的某一处虚空。Fauna想，那就是他要前去的地方了，前方，但一片虚空。

“好吧。”可Fauna当时还是说，“你要去哪？”

“不知道。或许，夏威夷。”Jay说。

“你可以写明信片给我，你知道我家地址。或者你把地址留给我，我写信给你。”

Jay那天没有回答她，无言地离开了。但最终，他还是留给了她一个地址，是夏威夷的一个小村落里。大概是希望她写信给他。

Jay Singletary。Fauna默念这个名字。在想念Jay的时候，她想到又或许，Jay Singletary也有那么一丝想念她。Jay或许正在那个海岛上，漂泊着，海浪起起伏伏之间，他会看见大海吞噬对于今天来说已经太过陈旧的太阳，而在他的身边，Sepp、朝鲜人和他一起暴露在橘黄色的余辉之下；然后Jay或许会想念她，想念她在梦里给他的拥抱，想念她告诉他：“这一切不是你的错。”……她不知道。

或许她该停止想念布丁先生了。

「亲爱的Jay，我希望你收到了我的信。」

Jay坐在椰子树下，读着Fauna的来信。海平面之上太阳正在落下，转而去照耀地球上的另一个地方，它留给此处的光所剩无几，但依旧刺眼，他只能眯着眼睛一行行缓慢地读下去少女的文字。

「最近不少事情都变了。但好像它们变得越多，就越和从前没什么区别。」

「我有时候会感到孤独和迷茫，觉得自己和身边的人是那么不同，像你曾经觉得的一样。可能是因为我们都知道怪物是什么，也知道是什么创造出了它们，也知道如何毁灭它们。」

「我们一直努力、挣扎，因为这里就是这样。」

「Jay，当你看向镜子的时候，我希望你可以接受你所看到的。恶魔就藏在我们每个人的心中，我们必须学会和他们相处。我们必须找到一种方式。任意一种，你所需要的、你想要的方式。」

「以及，你所做的一切，和你没有做的一切，拯救了我。我不打算说谢谢，但你确实拯救了我。」

海浪拍打着海浪，阳光融化在阳光之中。一切似乎要落幕了，Jay低着头，想。

「……我有些想念你，Jay。」

“……”

“看完了没有什么话要说吗？”

Fauna穿着轻薄的碎花小短裙，从后方走过来。她戴着两个墨镜——一个是星形的，颜色浮夸，小孩才会戴的那种，Jay的；一个款式更为成熟，Fauna的——手里拿着两杯Arnold Palmer，并将一杯贴上他的脸颊。

“没有。”他沙哑地说，接过了饮料，放在腿上。

“好吧。”Fauna说。

Fauna在他身边坐下，啜饮着属于她的那杯，从自己头上摘下星形墨镜给他戴上。她看向现在的Jay，Jay金棕色的头发里被海风吹进了不少沙子，冰蓝色的双眼隐藏在滑稽的星形墨镜之下。她就那么盯着他。

“……怎么？你还好吗？”Jay抬起一边眉毛，有些不解地望向身旁的少女。

Fauna静静地看着他，透过那两颗颜色夸张的塑料星星和中间的黑色镜片。

太阳就要被海洋吃个干净了，只剩下最后一口。天色变得很暗，夜晚和梦即将共同降临。

“……我有些想念你，Jay。”

Jay终于笑了起来。他摘下那愚蠢的墨镜，眼泪正浸润着他的双眼，使得那双蓝眼睛看起来就像婴儿的一般无辜。他望向远处，Sepp和朝鲜士兵被埋在夜晚冰凉的海中，他又重新看过来，看向他的身边，年轻的Alpha——Fauna Hodel——正温柔地、鲜活地看着他。他说：

“我也有些想你，Fauna。”


	2. 布丁先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，Jay换衣服的时候，Fauna躲在衣柜前面那个羞涩的眼神。那画面好比校园少年爱上社会人大姐姐的爱情电影里，小弟弟不敢看开放的大姐姐换衣服一样❤  
> 因为Jay说自己是布丁先生，所以他肯定是布丁味的啦~！  
> 注意哈：有头无尾。很突兀，小片段。

Jay Singletary不知道的是，杀死Sepp、他们共同抛尸完回到他那个乱糟糟的单身公寓的那天晚上，Fauna咬了他的脖子。

并不是因为Fauna当时对于Jay有什么那方面的想法——Jay脏兮兮、醉醺醺的，回到公寓里没几步就倒在沙发上睡着了，甚至半分钟不到又从沙发上摔了下来，蠢毙了，Fauna才不会对他有什么想法——只是因为Jay突然发情了。

说是发情也不太对，应该说是由于长期的作息不规律或是酒精上瘾一类的不良生活习惯导致的不定期信息素紊乱。Fauna在学校的性教育课上学到过这些，部分Alpha或者Omega们身上会出现这种现象，而到处散乱着酒瓶和药瓶的公寓指出Jay Singletary明显符合这些特点。

那时Fauna正费力地将倒在地上不省人事的Jay抬回到沙发上，突然，Omega的信息素在空气中爆炸开来，她怀中的身体迅速升温，热量甚至从他们接触的皮肤传递到她身上去。Fauna一时惊慌，松开手臂把Jay丢了下去，这只沉重的大号金色泰迪熊掉在木地板上，发出很响的一声，听起来很疼，但Jay还是没有醒。她只好认命地干脆蹲下去，忍耐着下体逐渐漫起来的渴望和疼痛。

她本来应该去找抑制剂的，搜刮干净Jay的整个公寓去找任何口服的或者是注射的Omega专用抑制药物。但她没有。最终，她就那么趴在地上，趴在Jay的身上，咬了这个散发着布丁味道的Omega的脖子。

她就只是——可能是她有些糊涂了，可能是她没想到Jay愚蠢的自我介绍居然是真的，他真的是“布丁先生”，而甜美的布丁香气该死的是那么、那么好闻，让她第一时间想到的是自己可以给Jay一个临时标记。Fauna埋进Jay的颈窝里，先是迷茫地一下下舔着Jay后颈的腺体，安抚着Omega，品尝到汗水的咸味。

因为杀人的疲惫和酒精的作用，Jay在她身下就像一个死人一样，一动不动，就连一声哼哼都没有，只有在空气中浮动的Omega信息素能告诉Fauna他的感受。浓郁的布丁气味随着Fauna轻轻的舔舐而逐渐平静下来，一段时间后又突然重新爆炸开来，寻求着更深的缔结，催促着Fauna彻底标记Jay。

Fauna当然不可能标记Jay。她还太年轻，她在学校有喜欢的男孩，她并不熟悉她身下的布丁先生；千千万万种理由都在她的脑中盘旋，告诉她和她硬起来的下体，不要标记这个Omega。她猛地从Jay的糖果屋里抬起头来，端详着睡梦中的Omega：一张帅气漂亮的白人脸（白人……她古怪地想），带着伤痕和血，乱糟糟的金棕色头发让他看起来像一只被主人丢弃的可怜泰迪熊，粗眉之下的眼睛不安地紧闭着，眼球颤动，估计不是在做什么好梦；最重要的是，Jay后颈腺体周围的皮肤非常干净，没有留下过任何齿痕或是临时标记的残余，Jay从来没有被任何Alpha标记过，无论是一生的还是临时的。

她没想到Jay从来没被标记过……Fauna的Alpha本能和独占欲几乎是瞬间狂涌而上。那自己将会成为第一个标记他的人吗，哪怕只是一个临时标记？没有Alpha帮助的Jay这些年都是怎么度过发情期以及类似这次的信息素紊乱的呢？他给自己注射过多少针抑制剂？她混乱地想着，先前那些不能标记Jay的理由全都烟消云散了，她情不自禁地狠狠一口咬了下去。

Jay Singletary第二天早上醒来，头脑因为宿醉而持续发昏。那个Alpha小姑娘还在他的公寓里，早就醒了，正在用一种古怪的、带有几分羞涩和几分探究的眼神看着他。

看他干什么？

Jay迷糊了。但Fauna一接触到他的眼神，便瑟缩一下，迅速逃开了。奇怪。Jay皱了皱鼻子。

算了。管她的呢，小姑娘。


End file.
